I Don't Care
by VampireLover93
Summary: Tonks finally convinced Remus she doesn't care that he's a werewolf. Rated M for sexual content.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the books. **

**Also, MeaAndromeda and DoraNymphadora. Mea came from Andromeda's name being shortened several times...I believe the order was: Andromeda, Andy/Dromeda, Meda, Mea. **

**I wrote this fic months ago, during October, I believe, and Cait only just now convinced me to post this. So here you go, chick. **

Tonks turned her back to Remus, who was sitting at the kitchen table, staring off into space.

"Remus, talk to me, please," Tonks begged without looking at him.

"I've already told you, Dora. I'm a werewolf and I'm too dangerous and..." Remus trailed off. "I don't want to condemn you to my life."

"To _what_ life? A life with you? Well, if that's your idea of condemn, I can't wait to see your idea of bless."

"My idea of blessing you is for you to have a happy, normal life without me."

"Happy and normal. Hmph. Nothing's normal anymore. Dumbledore's dead, people are being killed..." She trailed off for a moment, then she turned and walked over to Remus, lowering herself to his level to speak to him in a low voice. "Besides, I _can't_ be happy without you. I won't even try. But I will try to make you love me, even if it takes my whole life."

"I _already_ love you, Dora."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The inevitable! You'll be shunned for marrying me, and I can't get a job to support you, and..." Remus trailed off, looking at Tonks with the saddest eyes ever seen on a human, or a half human. "I don't...want to...lose you...if I...lost control or something...or forgot to take my potion on the full moon..." He trailed off as a sudden, vivid mental image of Tonks, lying at his feet with her face and body mangled, came to mind.

"You're not going to lose control, Remus, please, just trust me." Tonks pushed herself up and held him to her breast.

"You don't know that." Remus started to reel off his usual arguements: the danger, the money, his age... Tonks pulled away from him and placed her finger on his lips.

"Don't make me listen to your excuses, Remus. I know what I'm getting into. And I'll never look back."

She held her finger against his partially open lips for an eternity as they gazed at each other, a silent truce forming between them. Finally, Remus reached up and took her hand, kissing her palm. He moved his lips slowly past her wrist, up her arm and over to her collarbone, his lips lingering for a moment at the hollow at the base of her throat. He sighed against her, his breath sending goosebumps up her flesh, before continuing his kisses up her neck and past her jawbone. He paused above her lips long enough to whisper, "Dora, I love you," before his lips collided with hers as if some strong magnetic force had pulled them together. She pressed her body up against his and opened her mouth against his lips. Remus swung Dora into his arms and carried her upstairs, kicking her bedroom door shut behind him.

Dora's fingers shook as they fumbled with the buttons on Remus's shirt. She groaned in frustration as she broke the kiss, nearly breaking the buttons on his shirt in her haste to unbutton it and pull it off of him. Remus lay her gently on the bed and straightened just long enough to place a silencing charm around the rom and lock the door- and drive Dora crazy with the sight of his bare torso.

Dora moaned as he peeled her bra and shirt from her skin, already drenched with sweat. His fingers slowly moved toward her waistband as he kissed her again, unfastening the button and pulling down the zipper with a slowness that tortured her more effectively than any Cruciatus Curse.

"Damn it," she muttered as she shoved his hand away to pull of her pants before falling back on the pillows, completely naked and ready for him, eager for him.

Remus took one look at her and ripped off his own pants, popping the button in his haste to be free of them.

Dora sighed as Remus started kissing her neck, lightly brushing his nose against her collarbone and nibbling her ear. She squirmed as his kisses went lower and lower, past her breasts and stomach. She writhed and moaned beneath him when he kissed her inner thighs, the sensations his kisses left lingering long after his lips had gone.

"Dear God," she whispered, moaning and begging him to stop torturing her. Remus smiled as he trailed his kisses upwards again; she obviously didn't know how much he was torturing himself by not just taking her. After claiming her mouth once again, he began to slide himself into her, slowly but urgently, torn between the animalistic desire just to take her in one vicious thrust, and the need to be gentle with her.

But she niether wanted nor needed him to be gentle with her. At first she waited while he lowered himself at a turtle's pace, slowly filling her, stretching her, molding her to him. Eventually, impatience got the best of her. She groaned and dug her heels into the matress, thrusting her hips up to meet him halfway. They both froze for a moment, warming to the feel of being joined together, before primitive instinct took over and they started to rock together, each furious, frenzied movement sending them closer and closer to the edge until Dora's muscles clenched as if bracing for the tidal wave of sensations about to wash over her. Remus gasped when she did, feeling her tighten around him, but the gasp was drowned out by a simultaneous cry of pleasure, almost like a cry of pain, from both of them as they went over the edge.

Dora collapsed under Remus, limp as a rag doll. Remus, sweaty and with stray strands of hair sticking to his forehead, lay down beside her and pulled the sheet over both of them, despite the fact it was more an act of modesty than the fact they were cold. The room felt stuffy to both of them, but niether pulled out of the other's arms, not even in sleep.

"Dora! Breakfast!" came Mea's voice from downstairs. It was always the first sound of the day, and had been as long as Dora could remember. It woke her from a dead sleep more effectively than the loudest alarm clock.

"Coming Mum!" Dora called groggily as she sat up, and she heard Mea walk away from the foot of the stairs. A sharp _smack_ alerted her to the fact Ted was trying to get into the bacon again, and Mea had obviously slapped his hand away with those snake-like reflexes of hers.

"Morning," Remus said. Dora jumped, clutching the sheet around her naked body, as she turned to see Remus laying on the bed.

"Morning," she replied, relaxing. She realized he was already fully clothed, and she rose and dressed as well.

Mea smiled at Dora when she walked into the kitchen, and gave Remus a curious look. Ted smiled at Dora and looked at Remus as though he were seriously fighting his father's instincts.

"Morning, Remus. I'll make you a plate." Mea hurried away, returing with an extra plate, fork, and cup. When she sat, everyone started to dig in, as that was the symbol that all breakfast was now on the table. Conversation started as usual.

Remus was the first to finish his plate; he rose and took it to the kitchen before Mea could tell him to do it, or before she could do it herself. When he returned, one of his hands was in a fist, covering something up.

"Dora, I have something to ask you."

Dora backed out from the table a little to turn and look at him; all conversation ceased as Remus bent down on one knee beside Dora's chair. Mea looked shocked; Ted looked like he couldn't belive his eyes.

"Marry me?" Remus asked, showing that his clenched fist had covered a small black velvet box.

Dora nodded, holding out her hand for him to slide on the ring. Mea started crying; Remus let out a cry of happiness and stood up, knocking over Dora's chair when he scooped her into his arms and spun her around. Ted merely reached over and grabbed Mea's hand, remembering how he felt when she'd said yes all those years ago.

Everyone looked on in happiness as Dora's hair changed rapidly from its natural mousy color back to her favored bubble-gum pink.


End file.
